The antioiotic of the subject invention is a new aminoglycoside antibiotic. In particular, it is considered to be 3-trehalosamine. Literature references directed to trehalosamines are as follows:
2-Trehalosamine: F. Arcamone and F. Bizioli, Gazz. Chim. Ital., 87, 896-902 (1957).
4-Trehalosamine: H. Naganawa, et al., J. Antibiotics, 27, 145-146 (1974).
6-Trehalosamine: S. Hanessian and P. Lavallee, J. Antibiotics, 25, 683-684 (1972). (Synthetically-produced).
The Altro Isomer: L. Hough, et al., J.C.S. Perkin 1, 287-290 (1973). (Synthetically-produced).
Mannosylglucosaminide: M. Uramoto, et al., J. Antibiotics, 20, 236-237 (1967). 4-O-.beta.-D-mannopyranosyl-D-mycosaminide: J. J. Wright, et al., J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun., 1977, 710-712 (Isolated from Antibiotic 67-121-C).
There is no known procedure for making 3-trehalosamine from any of the above or other prior art compounds.